


read between the lines

by Valania



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bookstore AU, Claude thinks it’s cute, College AU, Dima loves romance novels, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pining, mentions of rw&rb bc I’m always thinking about it in the back of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valania/pseuds/Valania
Summary: There’s something about the way characters love in romance stories, both selfishly and selflessly. All-encompassing. Arduous passion that Dimitri has never really known. Has never had the chance to explore himself.-x-the one where they (literally) bump into each other at their local bookstore.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	read between the lines

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooo have this little drabble thing from a prompt writing exercise i did with EnlancingLines a few days ago. the pining is v mild bc this would’ve been much longer otherwise but dimiclaude owns my ass and they make me soft so i hope y’all like it! 
> 
> thanks to EnlacingLines for writing with me and letting me bounce ideas, giving me a name and author for the made up novel, and just being!!!!! amazing ilysm.
> 
> yes as the tag says, there are a lot of mentions of rw&rb bc i’m lowkey always thinking about it and alex and henry remind me of dimiclaude so!!!!!!!!! go read it if ya haven’t yet. it will change your life 
> 
> edited like once and unbetaed (except for Lines reading thru it once)

Dimitri likes romance novels. 

There’s something about the way characters love in romance stories, both selfishly _and_ selflessly. All-encompassing. Arduous passion that Dimitri has never really known. Has never had the chance to explore himself.

His eyes skim the spines on the shelves in front of him slowly, in search for the novels Ashe had recommended earlier that week. 

It might be that his eyes are straining against the fluorescents, or maybe it’s the late hour, but he can’t seem to locate them. Or maybe they’re out of stock—

A bump against his right shoulder snaps him out of his train of thought suddenly. 

“Shit, sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going, and—Blaiddyd?”

Dimitri blinks, recognizing the voice immediately. He feels himself flush red. 

“Claude,” he says, turning to face his classmate. 

“...Looking for new reading material?” Claude asks, glancing at the bookshelf in front of them. 

“Oh, um. Yes, I…” he feels himself turn even redder as he realizes where Claude has caught him. It’s not that he’s  _ embarrassed  _ that he likes romance novels. There’s nothing wrong with that. But now  _ Claude  _ knows, and the look on his face is unreadable. Dimitri clears his throat. “And yourself?”

Claude smiles, lifting the stack of tomes in his arms. “Same. Just trying to find some new light reading.”

“...Light?” Dimitri mutters, scanning through titles on the spines that he can see: a mix of nonfiction; some political biographies and a few textbooks—chemistry and biology.

Claude’s smile seems to widen fractionally and Dimitri feels a funny swooping sensation in his belly at the sight. He wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans convulsively. “Just some stuff to keep on the bedside. You know how it is. How about you? Looking for something?”

Dimitri swallows nervously. “Oh, it’s, uh. These two relatively new releases Ashe was telling me about,” he says, feeling weirdly jumpy. 

“You look a little lost,” Claude says, voice light. “Need some help finding them? I’m done browsing.”

“Oh, that’s kind of you to offer, but—”

“No buts,” Claude dismisses, grinning. “That your list?” He jerks his chin in the direction of the crumpled piece of paper clutched in Dimitri’s left hand. He reaches for it before Dimitri can stop him. “Red, White & Royal Blue by Casey McQuiston,” Claude reads out loud, somehow managing to read through Dimitri’s messy scrawl. “And In The Summer House by Sarah Milton.”

There’s a tense moment in which Claude is silently scanning the scrap of paper; Dimitri fights the urge to take off running in the direction of the door before Claude looks up again. “Wait, I think I saw these in the New Adult section,” he says with a nod. He smiles again and motions for Dimitri to follow along with a jerk of his head. “This way.”

Dimitri follows in dumbfounded silence as Claude moves expertly through the aisles of the bookstore, clearly familiar with the layout. 

“Here we are,” Claude declares. “There’s In The Summer House, and… oh, looks like there’s one copy of Red, White & Royal Blue left. Here,” He balances the books he’s carrying on one arm as he reaches for the book, scanning the cover. “‘True love isn’t always diplomatic.’” He reads out loud. “Huh. What’s this one about?”

Dimitri feels that earlier nervousness prickle under his skin again. “It’s…” he feels like something’s lodged in his throat. “About the son of the first female president of the United States forging a romance with the youngest Prince of England.” 

Claude looks up in interest, green eyes meeting blue. “Oh,” he intones. “...sounds real interesting.”

“It is, from what I’ve heard,”

Claude nods, smile returning slowly as he hands Dimitri the book. “You’ll, uh, have to let me know if it’s good. Maybe I’ll borrow it from ya,”

It sounds like an invitation, but maybe that’s just the nerves. Either way, Dimitri doesn’t break eye contact as he nods, a smile forming on his own lips. “It’s a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @lucari0s24


End file.
